1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an active implantable medical device with at least two diagnostic and/or therapeutic functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiplicity of different types of active implants such as heart pacemakers, defibrillators, insulin pumps, neurostimulators, body function recording devices (so-called “event recorders”), heart support systems, etc. The common characteristic of these implants is that they are designed for a certain application and have a functionality determined by the device manufacture. The latter is generally directed towards a certain disease of the implant carrier that is to be diagnosed and/or treated by the implant.
However, many patients have not only a certain disease but also a plurality of or systemic symptoms which require a diagnosis or therapy. Moreover, systemic monitoring may often be all that is required. This is generally difficult to achieve with a predetermined implant because the individual components required for this are systemically associated with other and are subject to mutual influence.
Because of the problem outlined there is therefore a requirement for an implant which can be individually matched to complex symptoms or diagnosis requirement of a patient and can be configured so that, if necessary, different types of information can be received at a plurality of points on the body, processed and a suitable therapy in turn derived and applied on the basis of this information.